Last Sacrifice Theories
by AwesomePossumSlytherin
Summary: Here are my theories for what i believe will happen in the last and final installment of the Vampire Academy Series, what are yours?


As you all know, Last Sacrifice is coming out very soon. (Fangirl Squeal) So here I am in the middle of writing the next chapter of A Different World when this hits me. (Yes there will be a new chapter out soon:) So my mind begins to fill with theories of what could basically happen. So I am going to share these theories with you and I will hope you will tell me yours and tell me if you agree or disagree with me…it should be fun.

So for the first subject of discussion-

**What will happen in the book?**

I am guessing that the book will begin with Rose in her jail cell. For some reason I think that she will have to use the bite mark from letting Adrian drink from her be the evidence for her trial. Thus causing people to look down on her and awkwardness with Dimitri…oh the love triangle that is a brewin before us.

And after that I'm at a loss. Will they go back to the academy, or will they go on an epic adventure hunt for Lissa's illegitimate sibling…?

**Who is Lissa's illegitimate sibling?**

For those people who believe that it will be a new character, I think it's possible, but a very slim chance. Simply because it's the last book in the series and I doubt Richelle Mead would create someone brand new.

For those who believe it's Adrian; I actually laughed the first time I heard that one. But the more I thought about it, it was a somewhat plausible idea. But when you use the clue "They have the same eye color" no they don't. Lissa's are more of a light green, while Adrian's are dark green. But here are some clues that give a good fight:

-He is a spirit user and so is Lissa, so maybe their father had that genetic trait or something…

-Adrian's father is a jerk to him, maybe because he knows his wife cheated on him with Lissa's father?

But for my personal favorite choice for Lissa's sibling, and I believe the most plausible solution: "Jailbait Jill"

Maybe the voice inside of you is going "Why that's absurd! What evidence is there for that?"

Well here you go:

-Jill does have the same eye color as Lissa

-It was said in Spirit Bound that Jill's mother was a dancer and it was also said that Eric Dragomir loved dancers

-Jill never mentioned a father

-I don't know if this would affect anything or not but I think it's worth putting in here. In One of the books it said Jill was an air user, and then in the next one it said she was a water user.

**Who killed the Queen?**

The only thing I know for sure about this is that it's not Victor. That would be way too obvious. Plus Rose actually helped him out of jail and got him his half brother back. But if it does end up being Victor I would probably cry because for some reason I love him…anyway….

Possibilities:

Adrian: Believe me, I do not want to think it's Adrian either because I happen to actually really like him, but let's take a minute to think about it. What if from the very beginning everything Adrian ever said or did was part of a plan? What if he only got close to Rose to make her trust him. I mean he probably wants the throne and he knew Lissa was in the way of that? I know, I don't want to believe that either.

Adrian's Mom: Well I don't know why this came to me but it did. Maybe she killed her so that her son could be kind?

Ambrose: Once again I don't know why this came to me, but I feel like he's the closest to the queen. And I mean he _is_ a Dhampir, whether he's proud of it or not, so he could easily take down the Queen with the training from the Academy.

My favorite possiblilty….

Tasha Ozera: Let me say this loud and clear; I do not hate Tasha. She never bothered me. I actually found her a really likeable character. She believed that moroi should fight and that Dhampirs should not have to fight for them all of the time and at such a young age. So what if she just obliterated the person standing in her way. I can definitely see it. She has the guts and honestly I think she's an awesome character who maybe just believes in something so much that she felt she needed to take a stand. Hey where would good ol' America be had we not rebelled against England?

And Yet there's one more thing that bothers me. How did the Queen write a note to Rose. Did she know she was going to die. Was it planned? Hmmmm….these are the questions that haunt me. Haha.

So hopefully my thoughts weren't too scatterbrained and I perhaps gave you some new ideas for what may happen. I would honestly love to hear yours.

**Please Review and tell me what you agree and disagree with and your theories.**


End file.
